


Sexy

by nicoleaf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bataar - Freeform, Cosplay, F/M, Foreplay, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kuvira - Freeform, Natasha is a tease, legend of korra - Freeform, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint do a little roleplaying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

“You sure about this Nat?” Clint asked, tugging at his collar.

“Positive,” Natasha replied with a smirk. “And it’s Kuvira now.”

“Mmm… Yes, Kuvira.” Clint smiled as he hugged his partner to his chest, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple.

“Supreme Commander of the Earth Kingdom I might add.” Natasha grinned saucily, “and you’re Bataar, my sexy boytoy.”

“You mean fiancee.” Clint chided gently.

“Mmm… Of course, but we both know that I could have my wicked way with you any time I pleased.” She breathed out, a sexy little smirk painted on her red lips as Clint stuttered.


End file.
